


Top of the Class

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Teacher/student hook-up. Bonus points if Jared is the professor/teacher and Jensen's the student who tops him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top of the Class

Jared is not one of _those_ Professors. He’s not. He has boundaries. Healthy boundaries. And he’s very perfectly attracted to men his own age. He does not perv on his students. He doesn’t need to perv on his students. Just because he is currently single and his last four dates were completely disastrous does not mean he has to completely throw all of his moral values out of the window. But then again his conscience has never come up against a student quite like Jensen Ackles before either.

Jared is not new to being hit on by students, he’s gotten pretty good at rebuffing them. The thing with Jensen though he’s never really given Jared the chance to _let him down_. And even though the kid always sat up front, Jared hadn’t found out just how blinding one of those lascivious smiles could be ‘til he got a lot more up close at their first tutorial together. Not only was Jensen Ackles devastatingly beautiful but he was smart too. Wicked sharp. And not afraid to argue his opinion. But just as eager to listen. 

And when he was listening Jensen was licking and biting and worrying that ridiculously plush bottom lip of his. And when the boy would catch Jared staring he’d look him straight in the eye and Jensen winked. Made Jared very acutely aware of the sudden tightness in his pants. Made his spine tingle. Jared stretched his arms back and up and over his head to cover. These were all the reasons why Jared found it best to not come out from behind his desk whenever he was in this tiny room with Jensen. God if any of them were to see.

Hell sometimes on particularly blisteringly hot days, trapped in that little sunbathed room, he half freaked himself into believing that he was somehow broadcasting the sometimes very pornographic thoughts Jensen inspired, and when he was supposed to be listening to his other students. Before he remembered somehow, rationally, that thoughts are not transparent. Made him feel like the worst teacher alive, but could he really be blamed when having to deal with such molten heat? Seventy-five percent of which he was sure was pure Jensen. 

Though Jared had always seemed to run a few degrees higher than the average human being to begin with, that’s how he knows. He knows he must have been under some sort over overheating induced delirium when he said the words, “Jensen, I’d like you to come to my office to discuss your paper.”

He hadn’t even heard the words flying out of his mouth ‘til they were already out and in the world. Un-retractable. There had been the merest flicker of doubt in those perfectly green eyes followed very closely by a smirk. Jared wasn’t fooling Jensen. The heat had his features un-schooled. And then there was _that_ wink.

“Sure thing _Professor_ ,” and Jensen gave him a salute on his way out the door -after they arranged a suitable time for them both- leaving Jared with his boner at the desk. Yeah he was definitely screwed.

\--

“Okay drop the bullshit Jensen and just get to the good stuff,” Danneel said as she flopped down onto her back, using his abs as a pillow, and she threw her hand back to thump his chest, “You’re creeping me out.”

Jensen let his hand smack down over her bare midriff in retaliation, “What? I can’t be in a good mood?”

Danneel turned her head and gave him a look, “Not as a general rule. No.”

“Ha. Ha,” he said dryly. Danneel was his very best friend and a lot of the time it seemed like she knew him better than he knew himself. There was never any point in trying to keep something from her, and mostly he didn’t want to. Especially not with something this huge. 

“You’re smirking. That can only mean one of two things. You had a psychotic break and now you’re some sort of sociopath. Or you have a prospect for getting laid. “

It also meant that she would take shots at him whenever she got the chance. 

Jensen gave her a long suffering look, not that he couldn’t dish it right back, it was how they worked, “Naturally you’re leaning towards the former.”

“Which couldn’t possibly have anything to do with you turning down every cute boy that’s looked your way since the beginning of term.”

“Maybe I don’t want a boy. Maybe I want a man.”

Danneel sat up to look at him properly, exasperation tinting her voice, “Not the Professor Padalecki thing again,” Jensen’s smirk making its re-appearance, okay so maybe he wanted to rub it in a little since she’d never thought it was possible to actually become reality, “Jensen-…Wait. Shut up. You didn’t. Details. What did he say?”

“He invited me back to his office to _discuss my paper_ ,” Jensen said folding his hands back, fingers interlocked, behind his head.

“And?”

“And I’m going there tonight at five,” smirk still firmly in place.

Danneel’s eyebrows shot up at that, “So nothing’s actually happened?” relief not quite managing to dissolve her concern, “You ever consider he might actually want to discuss your paper?”

Jensen scoffed, “Danni, please. I’ve never gotten anything less than an A in that class. Hell I’ve never gotten anything less than an A period,” which Danneel knew full well.

“There’s a first time for everything.”

“You’re just jealous.”

Danneel rolled her eyes, “Unlike you, _I_ have a boyfriend.” 

“Way to throw that in my face. What do you say to blind people?”

Danneel jabbed his hip, “Hilarious. Let’s say you’re right. Then what?”

Jensen just cocked his brow and Danneel shook her head with a sigh, “Someone’s going to get hurt.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and that was the last either of them said about it. Jensen didn’t care anyway. He was going. He’d been thinking about this since he first walked into Professor Padalecki’s class on their first official day of their second year and the Professor had bent over to pick up the papers he’d dropped. Guy was always dropping stuff. And Jensen could swear that at least a half dozen times it was done _accidentally on purpose_. Well he was going to find out one way or the other.

\--

Jared alternated between pacing back and forth in front of his desk, leaning on its edge arms folded across his chest, and sitting behind it pen poised between his fingers hovering over a stack of papers he’d already marked. There was a part of him that hoped Jensen wouldn’t show up and that they could just forget about it and carry on as usual. He’d propositioned a student. Inadvertently sure. But it happened. Needless to say he’d been freaking out on and off all afternoon. 

Though as the time drew nearer he grew anxious that Jensen wouldn’t turn up. There was a very desperate part of him that wanted it to be true. Wanted Jensen to want him. Wanted it to be more than some fantasy he’d concocted in his head. Could he have imagined it? Jared shook his head. That was ridiculous. Those looks. The winks. They had to mean something. He glanced at his watch for what had to be the millionth time. _Four minutes to five_. 

He took a deep breath and was just about to get up again when there was a light rap on his door. 

“Uh- I…” he cleared his throat, “Come in.” 

The door swung in smoothly, not too fast, not too slow, and there Jensen stood, eyes lit up with that blinding smile of his as he took in Jared half in, half out of his chair. Jared quickly rose to his full height, chest puffed out for a split second before his shoulders slumped back down and he pushed his hand back through his hair, “Thanks for coming.”

Jared getting a flash of those perfect pearly whites as Jensen’s smile stretched just that little bit wider as he stepped in over the threshold and closed the door behind him and leaning back against it, “Any time.”

And then there was silence. Jared felt the muscles in his tummy tighten and he couldn’t think of anything remotely appropriate to say. Jensen didn’t have that problem, “So you wanted to discuss my paper?”

Jared swallowed hard, his throat feeling dry all of a sudden, “Yes. Please take a seat,” he said indicating the chairs in front of his desk and sitting back down in his own and he closed his fingers on Jensen’s essay, thumb sweeping over the grade. 

Jensen stayed still for a moment before approaching the desk and he took the seat to the left, “It’s not bad is it?” and there was the faintest glimmer of worry when Jared looked into the young man’s face. And Jared didn’t like that at all. 

“What? No. No. It’s brilliant. Full marks actually.”

“Seriously!?” and Jensen looked shocked, pleased, but shocked and he went to grab the paper from Jared’s hands but then stopped, “Sorry.”

“No. You can take it,” and Jared held it out to him, “Very impressive. And as always a delight to read. And to know how much you read and what you put into it-…”

Jared watched Jensen’s eyes as they scanned over the pencilled comments and his breath caught a little when they were drawn back to his own, “Hey, that’s all you. Only lecture I’ve never fallen asleep during s’yours. What you do with the material? You make me want to read everything.”

Jared smiled, ducking his head a little, he could feel his dimples, but he shook his head, “I’m flattered Mr. Ackles,” and they both kind of ruffled at the formality of it, “But I really can’t take credit for your work. You put in the time and it shows.” 

“You didn’t ask me here just to tell me how awesome I am did you?” 

And there it was. Jared could feel his heart beat in his ears, “No. I didn’t Mis-”

“-Jensen,” Jensen corrected. 

“Jensen,” Jared repeated softly.

“Why did you want to see me?” Jensen all but whispered.

“Jensen,” Jared closed his eyes, “I-. I can’t-. We-…”

“Shh,” Jensen said gently, “Hey. Jared,” and Jared opened his eyes just in time to see Jensen bite his lip, “Professor Padalecki-“

And without even meaning to he found himself saying, “You can call me Jared.” He liked the way it sounded on Jensen’s tongue.

Jared let out the barest huff of a laugh on the back of his breath at Jensen’s wide-eyed _really?_ look and then nodded. 

Jensen mirrored the action, “Jared,” he said, and he shuffled forward in his seat, setting his paper down and settling his hand down over the top of Jared’s, “I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t want to.”

“I wanted you to come,” Jared said honestly, the hushed moment washing over him, his eyes fell shut, feeling a tingle in the back of his hand from the heat of Jensen’s and when he opened them back up Jensen was standing, leaning in over the desk.

“Where did you want me to come?” Jensen’s voice rumbling low, dark, and Jared felt his butt cheeks clench as his dick twitched.

“You’ve thought about it haven’t you?” Jensen supplied when Jared didn’t say anything, and Jensen was round the desk and behind Jared’s chair before Jared could blink, his breath hot against Jared’s ear, “Me buried deep in that tight little ass of yours. Hmm? That how you like it Jared?” God the way he said his name, so filthy. Jensen tugged on Jared’s earlobe with his teeth and then let his tongue dip into the shell just so, “Make you come all over your desk. Give the lucky few some extra special _feedback_.” 

“Fuck, Jensen,” Jared forced out between heaving breaths, it was so much more than he’d ever dared to fantasise about. 

Jensen’s hands had somehow gotten beneath Jared’s jacket and were working up his sides, tugging up his sweatervest, “Need to get you out of these clothes _Professor_. Get up.”

Jared quivered. A thrill zinged through him as he did as he was told. And he rolled his chair out of their way. Jensen’s hands spanned across Jared’s shoulders and then he was pulling Jared’s sports jacket down and off. 

Fingers teased at the hem of his sweatervest that had fallen not quite back into place, Jared lifted his arms before Jensen could ask. Jensen chuckled as he whipped the garment off and pressing himself in against Jared’s back he cupped Jared’s dick over his pants, “You want it bad don’t you baby?”

Jared whimpered, “Yeah. Jensen. Please,” and he bit down hard on his lip when Jensen squeezed him, only just realising, as he glanced down to Jensen’s hand, that his shirt was already halfway undone. And he didn’t even care as he popped the rest in a hurry to get the damn thing off.

“Shit Jared. So fucking hot,” Jensen rasped and he placed a wet kiss to the base of Jared’s neck, Jensen’s nose gliding easily along his sweat soaked skin. Jensen made quick work of Jared’s belt and his pants and boxers were down and around his knees in the space of three adrenaline fuelled heartbeats. Jared’s hands and arms sweeping across his desk and knocking things to the floor as Jensen directed him forward. 

Jared swallowed a giggle when Jensen’s thumbs stroked the backs of his knees when he pulled Jared’s bottoms down the rest of the way. And then he felt the line of Jensen’s nose along the crack of his ass, Jensen’s hands spreading him wide and Jensen’s tongue delving in; bold and without hesitation. Jensen knew what he wanted. What Jared wanted too. 

Jensen had a very talented tongue which reduced Jared to a whimpering, trembling wreck within a matter of minutes as Jensen licked and pushed and sucked to work Jared loose. All the while his crafty fingers teasingly traced over the more delicate skin of his balls leaving his dick, which bobbed helplessly underneath his desk and dribbling onto the floor, wanting, needing. 

By the time there was lube and fingers Jared had lost the cognitive abilities to comprehend the where and the how. There was only room for, “More.”

And, “Fuck. Please. More. Jensen. Please. I need-…”

“Shhh,” came the soothing voice -fingers drawn out nice and slow without pulling all the way out and steady on the way back in, brushing Jared’s prostate- followed by a much darker, “Yeah, you’re ready for me aren’t you baby, hmm?” 

Jared pushed his ass back as much and as far back as he could with a short pleading moan in response, hoping it was enough.

“You want me inside,” Jensen said as he removed his fingers completely. 

Jared quivered with a whine and corrected, “ _Need_.”

The heat of Jensen’s hand on his flesh was almost searing as Jensen caressed Jared’s side. Jared sensed the pause and he bent his arm back trapping Jensen’s hand in the crook of his elbow and Jensen slid his thumb across the sensitive tissue before drawing his fingers down to Jared’s palm. 

Jared entwined their fingers giving Jensen's a tiny squeeze and he smiled it was nice to know that Jensen needed some reassurances too, "I'm ready," Jared said firmly and he wiggled his hips in proof.

Jensen’s chuckle was soft and amused in return and then he was pushing in. Jared held his breath, somehow prepared and yet unprepared for the girth of Jensen’s cock. He’d imagined. But he still hadn’t seen. It felt. _Good_. There was the familiar strangeness at the newness of the invasion sure. But Jared knew it was good. His fingers curving round the edge of his desk and he held on tight until he felt Jensen blanket him and he let his fingers relax a bit. 

Jensen touched his lips to Jared’s neck, murmuring against his skin, “I need this too.”

A small tremor ran through Jared as Jensen pulled back, the cotton of Jensen’s t-shirt tickling as it peeled away, Jared’s sweat had made it cling. And then Jensen was fucking him. Once Jensen found his rhythm Jared had to fight from spilling way too soon, his knuckles turned white, and when his ass clenched tight Jensen grunted out, “Fuck!” and with one hand he gripped the base of Jared’s dick, stroking Jared’s thigh with the other to get him to soothe. 

Jensen slid his hand down and round Jared’s hip to his belly and up to his heart to pull Jared up and into Jensen’s chest. Jensen breathed hotly against Jared’s ear, “You ready to come baby?” dragging his thumb over Jared’s nipple and Jared whimpered. Jensen must have taken that as a yes because he started jacking Jared’s dick without waiting for an answer, and rocking his hips just so and Jared shot high come splurting across the desk and over the things that hadn’t quite made it to the floor.

Guided by Jensen’s hands Jared slumped back down across the desk as Jensen chased his own orgasm, “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck Jared,” collapsing on top of Jared when he was done.

Jensen hummed a little and Jared could feel the smile that accompanied it, “What?” 

Jensen’s tongue flicked out over Jared’s nape before he said, “Definitely full marks.”

And they both laughed.


End file.
